After All the Glee
by kennycashewnut
Summary: In an alternate world where Finn and Rachel went ot New York, Pucker arrives behind them. And he finds relationship issues. Can he help them or will he cause more damage. Rated M, for sex, abuse, drugs, and overall not for the immature. Enjoy. And Review.
1. Chords to Live By

B flat

I had just gotten out of the shower. And my hair was damp, so I did what I normally do. Got the hair dyer out and began my after shower routine. Life is hard for a Broadway Actor. Well, soon to be. Knock.

There was something at the door. "Open up." He said. No that was someone, my husband. "Come Rachel, I need to drop a…"

"That's enough!" I interrupted. "Just wait or go across the street." After 4 months in our new home he still hasted learn. No one interrupts Berry's hair time.

"Fuck this." The knob of the door started turning. No. Finn ran into the room with no pant on. I could see his,.. Pe,.. Manhood flapping all over the place it was disgusting. Ever since we moved in together he would walk around the apartment with a boner and no clothes like he owned the place. Then he try and convince me to do it, or him.

"Finn, get out!" I yelled. I bet the neighbors could hear me again. It wasn't my fault. Finn was a jerk. "I'm doing my hair!" I was stumping and yelling. It was pretty much a girly tantrum. Only Finn could pull those things out of me. I hated him for that.

"If will just let me finish. You can go back to your hair thing." He said. The ass. He wasn't king of this house. I was going to say something back but then I heard: Pop. Plump. Holy shit. He really was shitting.

"Finn?" I whined. "What the hell?"

"Yea, whatever." He brushed me aside. Ass. Then I heard a stream of liquid follow. Gross. He looked over. "No more toilet paper. Shit." He under his breath, I didn't know why.

"Here there's some in the cabinet." I bent down to open it.

"No wait. I'll…" He tried to stop me but he was to late. I opened the door to see toilet paper. But I also found something else. Magazines. To be precise, Blowjob weekly's Special Double D's Collection. "What the fuck is this!" He turn away from me in his shame. "You ass. Is this what you like? Some high school drop outs, big boobed, whores, sucking on some pervert's pe…" I stopped. Shit.

He laughed. "Come on. Say it!" He was yelling. "Penis! Cock! Dick! Blowjob." I tried to speak. "The good stuff. God damn it Rachel. You such a brat." He started gesturing to himself. "You know how long I've had that. About a month. Because The last ones had to many cum stains in them. It was good, I normally throw them out after a week."

"Why would you… Do ,that, to this garbage." I whined. I was in emotional pain. My husband had no respect for be, and he,.. Pleased himself to,.. magazines. "Am I not good enough?" I had to be. I am his wife, his rock, his love, his only lover.

"Almost you just don't give me, what I need." He gesture to his,.. Manhood.

"Your going to stop doing this. To these things." I tried putting my foot down but Finn had a final response.

He pulled his,.. Manhood up. "You know just what to do." I stood there. "Knees. Or I'll leave this house, and find someone how will." He spoke so soft but so strong. I knelt down. Right in front of him. I started stroking him.

He started rubbed my head. He only did that to make me feel better. To calm me down and show me love. It worked, but not for long. He started adding pressure to my head. "Suck." he commanded.

"I don't think I can." I cried, hoping he'd disregard our fight and go back to normal.

"No way bitch. You started this." He grabbed his cock it was erect. "Open your open your mouth." I did. "Move it down." I did. "Close and suck." I did. "Good I'll do the rest." He did. Finn motioned my head up and down. Ever other down he would push to deep and I would gag. I think he liked it. Gross. "Rachel you don't know how happy your making me." He didn't know how much he was scaring me, how much I hated his urine flavored,.. Manhood. He started curling my hair into a ponytail, then a bun. He used it for more tug. It worked. "Rachel, Baby. Up." He grunted. I knew that grunt it was his,.. finishing grunt.

I pulled up adjust his force. "Good." I tried my best to put on a fake smile, it was working. "No you can finish, yourself like usual." I tried to go. He stopped me.

"Baby, where did you think I always finished." Shit. Now I felt naive.

"You know I hate that stuff." I always told him it was gross. But he would always insist. Then when I finally said no, he'd go to the bathroom. Stupid. These magazines are my fault.

Then he came without warning,.. I guess. Shit it was gooey. He shoot three times into my face. Some got into my mouth. It was gross. Why would any women want this.

"Ha ha." Finn was laughing. "Now clean it up."

"I can't." I wiped the stuff and hidden tears from my face.

"Okay, Rachel," He giggled. "I will."

"How." I asked. He answered with a stream of urine. God. I couldn't believe it. My husband Finn was peeing in my face. It got all over my gown. "Almost done." I was praying he was telling the truth. I couldn't take it anymore, I was breaking down. "Just need to clean up." He grabbed my hair. And barely wiped away the left over,.. Reminds. I started to cry. This was humiliating. This is not the suppose to happen in a Jewish marriage. This isn't the Finn I wanted. I use not able to hold back my tears. "Damn it. Don't start crying. Look at the bright side more time for you hair. You get to wipe it clean now. That reminds me. Pass me a roll of tissue." I did. He cleaned his self and left me.

D minor.

Ever since Finn,.. Relieved his self on me, he gone back to normal. Cute relationship bickering, and auditions for our career. Everything's been great. Finn, even apologized for what he did. He never sounded sweeter. But he was right, he had needs, and I wasn't meeting them. Well something did change. Our sex life, it was more frequent and more edgy. Blowjobs in the back of buildings, sex on our professors desk. No condoms. Motels. It was scary but I had to give my man what he needed,.. Right.

Rachel was working he mouth like a true slut. Only two weeks, and she knew her place. Making me feel good. "Yea, baby. Now use you tits." I wished, her command. She squeezed the against my member. Yes, I'd say ,I love you, but that would give her the wrong idea. "Good, girl. Now get ready for it." I grunted hard. I was cumming, and she tried to swallow it. But she couldn't so she coughed it onto me.

"Bitch, what the fuck!" I was furious. "This is the second time you did that." Today anyway. Damn it. All the Cheerios could swallow why not her.

"I'm sorry it just taste so bad." She was whining. I hate when she does that. Almost makes me want to find someone else. But then who's parents would pay my house bills. "Whatever, just clean it up." Knock. Someone was at our door. "Stay here."

"What about your clothes." What about my clothes. This was my house. I can wear, or not wear whatever I want. She shouldn't question me. Besides I knew how was at the door. Surprisingly he was early, not a habit he had in high school. I made my way to the door passing my small living room. There were so much girly shit every where. Bears, bunnies, pink and sparkles. Even an umbrella holster, we didn't have umbrellas. This was worst the living with Kurt. Maybe. Knock.

"Damn it, I'm coming!" I opened the door to she his silly punk face. "Hello, Puck."

"Hey… ah…" He stared at my naked body. Probably aroused, by it. I looked down myself to see my erection hadn't gone down. That's the power of Rachel Berry's tits. I want him to say something but that would mean ripping him away from my large tool. So instead I gave him a something more. I reached down to my big sagging balls and started playing with them. Then on to my dick. It was hard and so was his. In those nice leather pants. "You now what I'm being selfish." I said before hugging him. Our groans touched I could feel him grinning on me.

"Who's that?" Rachel asked. I moved out of her way so she could find out herself. "Oh,.. Puck. Why are you here?"

"I invited him, silly." I announced. She wasn't happy with that, but I don't really care. "Come on you two, don't be strangers, sit down." I guided Puck to the couch. But I sat next to Rachel. Now puck had to make a choose, stare at me or her. Rachel was wearing a almost see through gown and me nothing. You can bet it took major bribing to get her in them.

Puck's eyes kept moving from me to her. Boobs or cock. But Rachel broke the cycle. "So, how is school?"

"It got closed." Puck answered as his mind went back to the real world.

"Why.?" She asked.

I answered. "Because Mr. Sue's sex tape with Blaine got sent down to the superintendent. After the Principle was caught fucking Cheerios in the girls room. But I think the real straw, was when that Christian dude ,with dreads, was seen giving sexual favors to college recruiters." Wish my sex life was that active at school.

"Oh,.." She said. "I should talk to Kurt.

So anyways long story short. Puck was staying for a while. He walked in on us having sex. At least 7 time in the past 3 days. We walked on him when he brought over his prostitute girlfriends. He wears the cutes briefs. My favorite are the Playboy™ ones. Rachel had some problems with Kurt and learning how to swallow. Well not when she's awake. She also may think I'm cheating on her, I am not. Now to the present.

I was naked at the table as usual, Puck finally got used to my cock. Well he had to. This was my house. "Here you coffee."

"Thanks." He drank from it. "Where is Rachel?"

"Out."

"Okay because we need to talk." He said it so cocky.

"About what?" I asked.

"Put some clothes on and follow me." I didn't know what for but I did it any way. We made our way down stairs to the coffee shop across the streets. "Two coffees, blacks. One with sugars." The waiter did as he told. Damn he was gay looking.

"All this, for coffee?" I asked as we found our seats. One of those fancy outdoor tables with a cloth on them.

"Yea, your coffee suck ass." He responded. I laughed, then he did. "But anyways let us get serious." He hunched over. "You don't go down on Berry do you?"

"How do you know?" I was starting to hate this question for question thing.

"Because, pardon me. She is a bitch to offend. You don't give her any proper sexual release." He put his hands together. "So here is what you do. Eat her pussy twice a week.

"I can't." I said. I didn't know where I was going with this.

"Why not?" Puck asked. He was reading me like a book. Probably not the most accurate Puck simile.

"I don't know how to. 'Cause." I sound like my wife. Never want to do that again.

"It's easy. See the clitoris is like the penis. It's filled with many nerves for pleasure. So just play with it and suck on it and she will cum. Plus the ladies cum tastes great." He broke down the simple nature of the female blowjob. Very well.

"Nice." I smiled. "I guess I should taste it." I went down under the table, and crawled to his crotch. He jerked up. "Ha." cute. I unzipped his pants to fine a pretty small penis. About 4" if erect. "Well Puck it looks like you do overcompensate."

"Shut up." He looked down me. "What are you doing?"

"What I should have done when you first walked into my house." I said in a whisper. Puck was confused but he was liking it. I started sucking on his, very little friend. Making sure I use only 2 finger to stroke it. Puck moaned. Yes. I undid his pants more so his balls could pop out. God damn. They were huge. Puck place his hand gently on my head. "Hurry man." So I did. First by giving his dick a sloppy lick all around. Then I began sucking each ball individually, and finally at the same time.

I felt it in my mouth and his hand. He was tensing up, he was ready to cum. So I continued stroking his cock with my mouth wide open. And out of nowhere. I felt his creamy warmth enter my mouth. There was so much. I tried swallowing but it was to much. Some of it leaked out on to his pants. It was so thick, with the taste of,.. I don't know. Wait. Yes. It had the taste of true manhood.

"Excuse me, but where is your friend?" The waiter surprised him. Making him jump up and slam his balls into my chin. I felt like complaining, but he probably had it worst then me.

"Down here." The waiter looked down to me and Puck's importunate private. The jizz smeared on the bottom of my face, to Puck's balls and inner thighs. The stains were so clear on his black leather pants. "Can you stop staring and pass me a tissue?" He did. Now that I wipe my self clean after a blowjob. I can't help but think this has happened before.

F sharp

"Your crème is amazing." I told the brewer. I had just made it back from an audition for Elfie, on a Broadway play. Successfully, I will add. And I wanted to celebrate with Starbuck coffee.

"Thank you." She replied.

"Oh." I looked into my wallet. "Here is your tip." I handed her about 50 dollars, she struggled to take the money. So I put it in her hand.

"Why so much?" She asked.

"Because I'm having the best day. And you have always been so nice to me." With that, and a smile, I went to my seat. Right by the window, but near to the casher to hear any gossip. Here I could see beautiful people pass by, and pretend that each of their lives was some fairytale story waiting to happen. But until then they would have to watch mine.

"Becky." Some gay waiter was talking to my favorite casher. "Did you see those two guys outside?"

"No." She responded. "But the new guy told me that someone was getting a blowjob under the table."

"Yea. I saw them. This guy with a weird hair do was giving a biker, with a small dick, head." The waiter chuckled, like a girl.

"Gross." She laughed. "Why can't gays you gays just have sex in private." She sassed.

"Girl. Why are you talking?" He sassed back. But after leaving there conversation, that I bet everyone heard, I asked myself why can't gay people have sex in private. Kurt was always explaining to me how his Italian lovers would love him in the Men's bathroom. Or how Irish men on the down low would,.. Fool around with him in the backs of pubs. I think the worst was when he tried getting Finn and Puck in a,.. Group sex. I couldn't speak to Kurt after that. Puck told me before I could find out from another friend. But Finn said it was no problem. Just funny. That he and Puck would never have sex with a twink. I personally didn't find that funny.

After I was done I said goodbye to the gossiping fools and made my way home. I couldn't wait to tell Finn. And Puck, you know even though he popped up on me without notice. He has really been a friend. Allows cleaning dishes, paying the rent with his part time job money, fixing things with Finn. And even stopping Finn from looking at other girls. Plus every since Kurt tried to do that thing. He has been the only person I could talk to. I felt he cared so much about us. You know what he did care, a lot.

As I made my way up stairs, I heard a noise. For a moment I thought it was a robber but then. I heard a Finn grunt. I opened the door slowly. Making sure each of my steps were under the noise of the ruckus. They were, trust me they were. My boots were almost like a mice compared to Finn's strong voice.

Puck was wrong. Finn was cheating on me with some bitch. He must have been at work because he would never let Finn do this. I started crying again, the first time in weeks. Finn was with some bitch. Making her feel loved. While she did the things he needed. Swallowed what I could bear the sight of. Finn, my lover. The Ass.

You know what, fuck the crying. This was a shame on his part. Puck is always telling me that sometime his is the problem. That I should just put my foot down. And that time, was now. I grabbed one of the umbrellas from the doorway. Puck bought it for me, said sometimes it rains in New York. I hasn't since. But it was cute.

I looked into the doorway, it was dark, to make sure they were in a position where they couldn't see me. I looked they weren't. I thought that the sight of him in the act would scare my but it didn't. Not until,.. "I think, I love you." Said the figure standing at the edge of the bed. It became clear. The figures the voices. I was destroyed. Finn wasn't cheating on me with some, bitch. He was cheating on me with a loving mutt.

I was on my back. And Puck was fucking the hell out of me with his bite site snack. I finally get, Blaine once told me "Size doesn't matter. Love does."

But I said back to him. "Easy to say when you're the top, and Kurt is the bottom." We laughed. Then he went down on Sam, and me. Puck video taped it. Blaine had a thing for recording.

But he was right. What mattered the most was love. And I loved the feel of Puck inside me. Which is why I let him fuck me and swooned when he said. "I think, I love you." I pulled myself up and gave the dummy a nice big hug. I made sure to rub my left over semen from my chest to his. He loved it so much that with one thrust. He had orgasm in my asshole. 6 shoot I felt six warm shoots.

When he pulled out my ass started to drip. "Alright, man. Get in the showers before Rachel gets back." He grabbed my arm.

"You never answered." I didn't. So I pulled him in and gave his neck a small kiss. All the way to his perfect lips.

"I just thought you knew." We both smile. Puck ran off to the showers. I never knew why but he and Rachel have the longest showers. I got a towel cleaned myself off. Then I looked for the nearest underwear and put them on. I don't now why. I just felt like I needed them. When I walked out the door I saw no one there. "Rachel isn't home!" I yelled over. But speak of the devil she walked in the door.

"Hello." She said. Something was wrong.

"Why do you have an umbrella?" I asked she looked down at it like it was a ghost.

"Um… Never mind that I have something to say." She stopped.

"Then let's go to the kitchen." She agreed and we made our short walk in to the over there. When we sat down she looked my in the eyes for a second. But she couldn't say something. But then she did. "I… I… I was at an audition and I made it." She looked scared.

"Then we better celebrate." I pulled the briefs to my knees.

"No, Finn. I'm not in the mood to…" I put my fingers to her lips.

"Shut up. And love it."

Finn was kissing be but with so much passion. He was slowly moving down to my breast. I don't know how but he pulled them of my bra and started devouring my nipples. God it felt better then any performance on stage. It all most seemed like he was trying to squeeze milk out of them. But he soon abandoned that task. And went straight for my thighs. He kissed each one before pulling up my skirt, and tearing off my panties.

He stopped to look at me. My private was leaking out juice. This has never happened before. "Rachel." I finally was focused enough to look him in the eyes. "I'm going to fuck you until stardom." We both smile. But that ended with him shoving two of his finger up my hole. He kept pushing. So hard, and overtime put all five digits in my vagina. He was fisting me. And it felt like heaven.

There was a fire in between my legs and Finn tried to put it out we his mouth. After finding he found out that is hard to hit the sprinkle button with a hand in the way. So he switch to two fingers and sucking on my clitoris. It worked liquids were following. But it was more of gasoline, then water. My inner thighs were catching fire.

"Oh, Finn!" I yelled. He laughed, and started licking me, a… asshole to… pu… pussy. It moved my legs over his shoulders and pulled his head back by his hair. "Baby, I'm cumming."

He said nothing. He just liked his lips, and went do for more. I loved it. It didn't matter that he was wearing Puck's Playboy™ briefs.

No!" She was at her end. "Harder! Finn! More," She was there and so soon. She was squirting all of her lady juice into my face. It got all over my chest. Plus the floor and Chair. I wanted to drink it all up. But I couldn't 'cause she just kept jerking. But she stop, along with her fountain delight. When I moved my head up, the room was silent and Rachel was almost dead, she stopped moving, she was loose. I was so happy. In about 3 minutes I was able to make her cum. And knock her out.

"Is she asleep?" Puck asked from the bedroom door. Shit. He was watching the whole time. I still heard the showers on. The slimy devil.

We talk about it afterwards, well I did he was more silent. Then we put her to bed naked. You now so after our talk I could fuck her in her sleep. She never wakes up even during anal. Even thought it was so good, I had one question. For Puck.

"Does it always taste like a mouthful of old pennies?" Because I like it.

C locrian

Finn is truly amazing. All through high school he was the greatest guy I ever knew. Now in what I like to think as all our homes'. He is the greatest man I'll every be with. No the only man,.. The only person I want to be with. Of course he has his short comings but all humans do. But one thing I can't over look is the cheating. I feel so bad for Rachel.

It's been about 2 weeks since me and Finn fuck and I'm sure Rachel doesn't know. I hope so, it would destroy her. But I just can't stop. Finn has a power over me. It is sexual but also more then that. When Rachel's out at rehearsals, and performances, we go to eat. I pay to the meals, to think of it I spoil Finn. But what can I say I love my king. And he loves his,.. Queen. No that sounds fuckin'. His prince, still gay.

Anyway Rachel's schedules has been senseless, every since she got that role in Wicked©. So if me and Finn want to do it well have to do it outside the house. Which isn't gonna happen because I'm not some hooker. But I think it's a blessing because every time we have sex it gets harder to look at Rachel.

"Okay you drunk yet?" Finn asked me. I think were in a bar right now. Shit I am drunk. I could really speak, but I guess my lose of hand-eye coordination was enough of an answer. "Good. Now follow me." I was to what I think was the back of the bar. It had to be the voices were gone, and it suddenly got very cold. Finn was guiding me, without him I probably be a bumbling idiot right now. "So you're wondering why I brought you here." I nodded. Then he laid his back to the wall and undid his zipper. "Fuck me." He commanded.

I looked at him. I was about to cry but I am sober enough to stop myself. So instead I walked away. "Fuck you, Flinn…" I fell over. He quickly came to my rescue, time with he pants on. I swatted him away. "Get away from me."

"What the hell man!" He forced me up. "You can't just runoff drunk! We'll get jumped." He was yelling, I hate it when he yells. I pushed him off.

"Lower your voice. Someone's gonna…" I tried calming him down.

"First tell me why you were about to leave with my ASS! Out for you!" He was so man. It made my blood pump. Not the pumping I wanted.

"'Cause. I don't do that." I started. And I needed to end as stronger. "I don't have sex in the middle of alley ways like some slut. Or in motels like your ashamed of me. No I want to do it in a house." I grabbed onto his sides. The adrenaline had left him. "I want to do you unashamed. In our small apartment. On that bed. Without having to kill myself every time I see Rachel's face." I was pleading to my king. And he was listening. He told me to call a taxi he had a plan. But I had to trust him. So I did.

In the taxi Puck lad his sweet head onto my shoulder. He was kind of a wake. I needed him awake so was stopped my Starbuck™ for a ice coffee. Black. Anyway so when we finally made it home. He was stable but not anywhere near sober. But enough for this. "Take off your close." I commanded. He did as he was told. "Now hang up my jacket." He did. God if only Rachel could be this obedient. I pulled him toward the master bedroom. Well the only bedroom. Rachel laid there sleeping like Snow White. Perfect. I un zipped my pants and pulled out my cock.

"You want to know why not having sex was so easy with Rachel in high school." I wasn't looking at him but I could tell he was staring cluelessly. Or at least he hoped he was. "Because she is a heavy sleeper."

Oh. Shit. Finn jumped out to the bed and lifted Rachel's Legs above his shoulders. Once the were in place place he wasted no time and shoved his rod into her vag. It was so easy for him. Most have done this before. Shit it was gross. Watching an innocent women get border line raped by her husband. "This is the best part." He got up and put his crotch above her head. No. He rammed it into her mouth, she didn't choke. He just kept sliding it in and out. Fucking her face without any care. God, ot was creepy. "I don't know why but she is so much better at taking it in her sleep."

"I should leave." I tried.

"No, get over here." He commanded. I had to listen. "Just try." He tempted.

"But I can't… She's…" I couldn't even say it.

"Here's the deal. You fuck her with me now. And we'll fuck on this bed when she not her. Or when she's asleep." I lost all restrain. To have Finn in this house. That was worth more then. So slowly walked toward the bed. Once there I felt the need to respect her. So I was gentle, slowly moving her body kissing her in between her legs. As if she knew what was happening. Then I entered her. It felt weird. And tight. This must be what Finn likes, a tight pussy. It was wet and nice. I tried to control myself, but I couldn't control myself. I just needed to push. To thrust hard. To pound the living day out light, or light out of her. "Yea, you like that." I was lost in her. "Hey. Hey look at."

I had to. "Yes, Finn." I said back to him.

"You like it don't you." That wasn't a question. He know the answer, I did like it. I was ashamed, I looked down. Trying to focus on this glorious women. He broke it by licking her pussy and my shaft. Fuck.

That was to much of a surprise, I wasn't ready for that. I needed to pull out. Not to self forgot Puckerman rule, wear condoms. I did it just in time. The semen hit his face and Finn took it with joy. "Good job Puckerman. Now its my turn." He sat up with his cock pointing down into her throat He grunted and I could almost feel the semen plusing down his shaft into he body, some of it even leaked out onto the side of her face. I felt like dying, but all I could say was. "I love you. But this time I fuck you and her face." I added the face part to get him aroused.

E natural

I don't know why but I had the best sleep last night. I feel so refreshed. When I got up Finn was next to me and Puck. was making breakfast. He was sleeping, so I gave him a little kiss on the forehead and went to the kitchen. "Hello Pucky dearest."

"Hello my leading lady." He rapped me into his arms. "How is your morning?"

"So far, a wonderful man has swept me off my feet." We laughed. I stopped. "So the thing is today."

"You tell, Finn whet?" Puck asked.


	2. Song for the Past Times

After All the Glee Spoilers...

Finn's solo: Singing for Love

When your a starving actor any meaningless role seem like heaven, a safe haven, a place you can be yourself. Weither your the background for a commercial or the fifth understudy for some idiot with only one line. Just that moment. No, that idea of not being yourself for only those few seconds could mean everything in the world to you. That's why people say do what makes you happy, because they're comparing their happiness to the joy of an actor's. The joy of being on camera and thousands of people wanting to see your face. That's why getting that job means so much to me, to us. That's the only thing that can make me happy. I know it.

The interview was pretty simple walk in to the one of the head directors office and they'll say. "Hi, you must be Mr. Finn." Or whatever your name is. You engage in some polite discussion, share a few stupid and meaningless jokes. I make one at his business, and he jokes about my experience. We finally sit down and he'll ask the what he calls 'routine questions.' I answer everyone with little to no hesitation. Even thought his silly cameras are looking straight at us. But this is all pretty pointless to him. He looks me up and down like some frickin' show dog and grabs at my crotch. I act like I'm shock but that doesn't stop him it only makes him want me more. It makes him happy to see innocence in me. He wants to use that for his sick game.

He crouches down, not by much, to meet me at eye level. And explains that he needs to do this. He has to know weither I can fake it. If I'm sensitive or prefer something a little more... hardcore. If I might need a fluffer, and he assures me if I do 'I get the best girl or guy for the job.' So when he unzips my pants and I undo his. I can't help but wonder. I'm pretty sure I was looking for this. I mean, this is what people in his movies do and I'm good at it. So why the hell not. I mean this was what I've been thinking of all fucking day, no all week. So why not enjoy it.

I'm not scared of what his going to do to me. So I tried to take the lead. I rapped my mouth around cock. Instead the director pulls me up and pulls my pants down. Out of nowhere he takes lube out and teases my hole. But after that he's done with being romantic the moment his fingers hit my prostate. _Barley._ The director turns me over, and rams his dick into. He slaps my ass leaving them hot pink and burning. He claws into my back causing me the squirm and squeeze my ass around his dick. And when he done with that he bends over to breaths into my neck. Panting heavily like a dog. And I have to moan. I have to scream for more. I need this job. I need to be happy.

So I turn my head, trying to fake lust for this man. Then I see something beautiful. Around his neck is a gold chain with one of them Jew stars hanging from it. And some how this weird pervert becomes handsome. Now I want to feel him inside. I want his hands all over, to do anything and everything to me. I need to feel his breath against my skin. I all I can do is moan. I just beg him for more. I don't need this job, I need him... I need you... I need you Puck. All I need is you. "I'M GONNA CUM!"


End file.
